


Untamable

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Corruption, Feral Behavior, Gen, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Across many regions, trainers are turning up dead. A mysterious Pokemon stalks human prey. Even it doesn't understand just how dangerous it is...





	Untamable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feral](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503446) by Agrotera-Thanatos. 

“I was abandoned. Left in the desert to die. I didn't meet expectations. The only fitting response was to dispose of me. It didn’t matter that my DNA was laced with the effects of brooding drugs. While other test subjects had 'broken', I endured. But the effects didn't take.

“Or so they thought.”

Part 1

He thinks I’m perfect as I lay there, seemingly asleep in that swept-clean alleyway. I can tell by the delighted cry that escapes his lips. Finally, someone has taken notice of me. A medium-sized human male who smells of clean linen, musky cologne, and ham sandwiches. It’s simple enough to mimic the deep, even breathing of slumber. He won’t suspect a thing.

With great care, he approaches me. His scuffling footsteps echo off the walls. Though I can’t see him, I can tell from his light plodding that he isn’t too heavy or muscular. Perfect. I keep my tail tucked over my snout to hide my smile. He draws a Pokéball from his belt. I fight the urge to flee. I’ll blow it if I move now. He lobs the red and white sphere the short distance between us. 

A bright flash of red and my vision grows dark. I feel a shrinking sensation as if my body is getting smaller than it already is. What really does it for me, though, is how the ball forces my body to curl up. Smashes my jaw into my front paws. It hurts! Got to break… free! 

Another burst of red and I’m out! I take off into the street, nearly missing a speeding car. Then, remembering why I was lying in the alley, to begin with, I turn on my toes. The man is cursing his luck when I let out a growl.

He shudders. 

I am right behind him.

The last thing he sees is my pitch-black eyes.

Part 2

Pyrite Town. I hate this place. There’s trash everywhere. I have to watch my feet to avoid the needles and broken bottles strewn about randomly. Humans, unwashed and sleeping roughshod on the streets, take up my prime hunting grounds. None of them will do as prey. They’re already killing themselves and their presence scares off the ones I want. Time to get out of the alleyways. Maybe I can bait some children if I wait in front of an arcade. 

I’m so distracted looking for an arcade, I don’t notice any danger until a stick hits me right in the face. I yelp and duck behind a trash can.

“Hah hah!”

A shadowy figure looms over me. Frantic, I swivel my ears, hoping to catch any hint of help on the way. Urban Pokemon often band together or come to each other’s defense. I assume that’s true even in a trashy place like this. Nothing hopeful. I pick up the sounds of a Meowth digging through a dumpster further down the little street to my right, but he’s occupied. Other nearby Pokemon, a Houndour and a Charmander, are staying in their alleyways. I whimper, hoping my attacker will take pity on me. No luck. 

He’s a chubby, greasy human. His clothes stink of sweat and other less identifiable odors. His sausage fingers curl around a smaller stick, which he uses to poke my nose. “Wakey wakey, pipsqueak.” 

I growl at him. The rage isn’t coming for some reason. The human isn’t frightened. Before I can react, his shoe connects with my chest, sending me crashing against a brick wall. I taste blood in my mouth. My head throbs.

“Hey! What are you doing!” 

My attacker turns, surprise evident on his face. “Come on!” He mutters under his breath. “Later!”

Over the pounding, I hear his footsteps retreating and other footsteps coming closer. Lighter than his. A scent like fresh cherry blossoms wafts towards me. 

This new human is female. She is cleaner than my attacker and her smile is friendlier. Much friendlier. I chirrup encouragingly at her.

“Aww,” she coos. “You poor thing, half in the gutter!” She picks me up, horrified at my sorry state. “You’re bleeding!” 

Two other humans, also females, run up to her. “Kayla. What happened? Where did that Eevee come from?” One of them asks.

“Victor was hurting it,” Kayla says. She glances over her shoulder to the left, then looks back at me. “I want to take this little guy home. The Pokémon Center is too far to walk. I’ll need my car.”

I perk up.

“Good idea,” her friend says. I like this friend.

“Good luck!” The other friend says. I decide I like her, too.

Kayla takes off, slinging me over her shoulder. My chest hitches, then I relax. Better if I cooperate. Our bouncing nauseates me. It doesn’t help that we’re traveling over newly-poured asphalt. The stench makes my eyes water.

I don’t like this!

Delayed rage begins as a burning in my stomach. 

No… I don’t want to...

The next few minutes are a blur. I’m vaguely aware of being strapped into a seat. My stomach is heaving up a storm. It’s coming and I can’t stop it.   
If only I could warn her somehow…

As the rage spreads, I note how beautiful Kayla is. Her long, straight hair is almost the same cream color as my mane. Her smile is comforting and genuine. It would be so much fun to be her friend.

But then… it would be even more fun to kill her.

Part 3

After narrowly escaping the ruins of Kayla’s car, I decide to make for Gateon port. It’s sufficiently far away to let me escape Animal Control. The rage had worn off, replaced by tears. Why? Why had I killed the only human who had ever been kind to me? What’s wrong with me?

The miles go by. I follow the sea breezes, past marshes full of hidden Stunfisk and barren plains. I’m limping by the time marsh gives way to dunes. Hunger has been with me for so long, I don’t feel it as anything other than dull exhaustion. Once I reach the docks, desperation drives me to steal bait and catches from the local fishermen. I swallow down as many worms and Magikarp as I can. Full to bursting, I slip under the docks and lay down.

Sleep comes fitfully. 

"Hey, I think it's dead!"

My eyelids spring open. “Urgh,” I groan. My legs feel like lead and my paws are covered in gunk stinking of rotten seaweed and fish. 

Two humans, much smaller than Kayla or Victor, are staring down at me. One has a cup full of water and the other is waving fish sticks in front of my nose. Saliva inches out of the corners of my mouth. Delicious.

I gobble down the food. Drain the cup. It isn’t enough. At least the rage isn’t coming at an inappropriate time. I won’t hurt these humans like I did Kayla...

The boys giggle in delight. They take turns rubbing my head. Pleasure rises in my chest. It’s been so long since someone was nice to me. My tail whips the soft sands into dust. 

“Hey,” the shorter one that smells of chocolate says. “Should we keep it?”

“We’re not old enough,” the taller one says. He smells like old socks.

“So what?” The one I think of as Chocolate stamps his feet. “How hard can it be? My brother has an Eevee and he’s an idiot.”

Socks snickers. “True.”

They’re going to take me home? I try to straighten and rub the sand out of my fur to give the best impression I can. They, or rather, their parents, probably wouldn’t want me around if I am filthy. After a few more minutes of discussion and petting, it becomes clear neither of them will get me out of here. They wave and wander off, promising to bring more food and water tomorrow. 

For a long time, I sit under the mossy docks crying.

Life becomes a routine of waking up sore, stealing catches, and waiting for my childish benefactors. They always come at the sun’s zenith, when the Krabby blow bubbles on the shore. Those Krabby are so greedy. They hog all the tasty Magikarp and never let me near! 

The food the humans bring isn’t bad. Fried chicken, fish filet, and tasty berries. They make it clear about a week after our first meeting that their gifts come at a price. I am to battle for my food. 

I can do that, especially if all I’m battling are other inexperienced Pokémon on the beach. The boys have no problem engaging a trainer with a Pidgey. The Pidgey tackles me just a little too hard.

The impact sends me tumbling into the sea. “Blegh!” 

I spit out a mouthful of salty water. Pidgey crows mockingly from shore. 

Rage begins as heat behind my eyeballs. My fur rises. Chocolate and Socks are shouting commands, but nothing makes sense. Nothing except the pounding in my head. And that stupid bird’s laughter. I’ll show him.

I realize he looks kind of like fried chicken. Just like fried chicken.

He shrieks as I pounce on him. I drink in the scent of his fear. Intoxicating. He flails as my teeth pierce his throat. Blood splatters over my mane. I lap it up eagerly. Its tangy metallic smell fills my nostrils. Whets my appetite.

Hands seize me by the waist. Snarling, I clamp my jaws on them. How dare they interrupt my meal!

If these humans are so eager to get in my way… maybe they’ll do instead!

I surge forward. My head connects with my target’s. He jerks back. Roaring in triumph, I dig in, nearly severing his head from his neck. He falls, knocking me to the ground.

Blind! Sand gets in my eyes, and for a moment I can’t see.

But I can hear. Running feet and wailing for help.

Running? Only PREY runs!

I spring to my paws and charge after the fleeing figure. I may be small, but I’m fast. My claws hook into his clothing. I pull myself up. Use his shoulder to give me that last boost I need to sink my teeth into his neck. 

He runs for several seconds before he, too, falls. Once more, I’m back in the sand with a nearly severed head as a trophy. I’m bouncing with excitement. Victory! So much food! I’ll be full for days!

Then the pounding subsides. Elation fades. 

“Chocolate?” I call. “Socks?”

A loud blaring cuts through the air. I dart behind a rock. A large white vehicle pulls up to the two fallen humans. More humans emerge and gather up the lifeless bodies. My stomach sinks. 

They’re stealing my kills!

My dismay turns to horror as I recognize the faces of the dead humans. 

EIN FILE H: Hyper Mode

"Shadow Pokémon have had their hearts closed. The principle behind this is that doing so turns them into fighting machines. Shadow Pokémon will attack even humans."  
Subject: Eevee # 457  
Status: Captured Alive  
Known kills:  
Andres Lamarck of Phenac City. Deceased was a cashier at the Phenac PokéMart. Found dead in an alley on Sunkern Ave. with a large bite in his throat. Had been planning to get his daughter an Eevee for her tenth birthday. Some Eevee DNA was picked up from the body. Police have not been able to locate the Eevee responsible.

Kayla Sandoval of Pyrite Town. Deceased was a law student at the Kadabra Institute. Witnesses say that she saw an Eevee injured on the side of the road and planned to take it to the nearest Pokémon Center for treatment. Further investigation reveals that she never made it and was found torn to bloody shreds in her car. 

Michael Reynolds and Seth Anders of Gateon Port. The deceased were rushed to the hospital and pronounced dead on arrival. The coroner described their deaths as the most gruesome he had ever witnessed. No signs of the Pokémon responsible were found by Animal Control.

Notes: Shadow Pokémon, because of their overwhelming power, may behave abnormally at times. They may ignore orders, even turning on their own trainers in battle. This, I have named Hyper Mode.

Report Compiled by Chief Ein

**Author's Note:**

> This story was fun to write from a different perspective. Many people have written about Shadow Pokemon, but few have ever attempted to write from the perspective of one. Eevee was a challenge, due to his violent and erratic behavior.


End file.
